


and yet warmth

by shiningjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chivalry, Cold Weather, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningjedi/pseuds/shiningjedi
Summary: Just another day in the 327th Star Corps: snowed in, in a tent, with a bundle of shinies, the Commander, the General, and one blanket too few.  Bly's only doing his duty, really.  The snuggles are a pleasant bonus.





	and yet warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "snowed in," issued by @finish-the-clone-wars on tumblr.

“Snow’s only getting worse, Sir,” said Speckle, more cheerfully than should have been allowed, as he ducked back into tent after a look-see, shaking the flecks of ice out from his hair and spattering the raintarp floor with half-molten drops.

Bly glared at both the shiny and the snow that he had tramped inside – if this could really be counted as _in_ – before turning back to his datapad with a suppressed shiver, still cold despite the blanket draped over his shoulders like a cloak, and the small heater working overtime. He sensed somebody else trembling too, in his peripheral vision, and turned slightly only to see Aay – uh, General Secura, cross-legged in the back corner, a foot or so away from the half-dozing pile of troopers and their sleeping bags – the brothers often slept in mounds –, eyes shut and giving off a slight but none-the-less-consistent quivering.

 _Shit_ , of course, she was from an arid planet – and no doubt the lack of covering her thin leather clothes provided were contributing as well. Setting the ‘pad down and carefully picking his way through the mess of weapons, canteens, and presently-unneeded armour, he pulled the plain, coarse blanket from his shoulders and draped them around his General’s instead.

She opened her eyes, looking at him in surprise, then frowned up at him, gesturing for him to sit next to her, and took it half from her so it could warm him as well. He blushed, and harder as she leaned closer to soak up his warmth.

“I, uh, thank you General, but won’t the boys notice?”

She smiled slyly, and a slender, chilled hand intertwined with his own under the blanket, gently pulling their clasped forearms back to the wall of the tent, behind where no troopers could see.

“If they do, it matters not,” she replied serenely, eyes dancing in the flickering lamp-light (the power cell was already half-frozen). “Do you not constantly insist on reminding me of a Commander’s duty to guard and care for their General?”

The lamp flickered again, buzzed loudly, and gave out.

“Don’t reckon my question’s relevant now anyway,” he muttered, as a few shinies grumbled and stirred from the outskirts of their pile, and Aayla laughed into his ear.

“That tickles!” he added in a hiss, curling his toes up inside his blacks, and she snorted softly.

“That is only fair, then, for disturbing my meditation.”

He chuckled too, and somehow the whirling snow outside and the knowledge of the enemy’s movement suddenly ceased to matter.

Somewhere ahead of them, he heard Speckle snoring.

“We should get some rest too,” he said quietly, and he felt nod, curled up next to her, and they lay down, blanket still stretched over the two of them.

It was too small, but neither cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are incredible, if you feel like leaving one!


End file.
